


Безумный мир и немного романтики

by The_Phantom, Toriya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Phantom/pseuds/The_Phantom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toriya/pseuds/Toriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды каждый может проснуться в безумном мире</p>
            </blockquote>





	Безумный мир и немного романтики

**Author's Note:**

> Стеб, мат, кроссовер с «Властелином Колец», намек на Гокудера/Цуна

Сквало открыл глаза и уставился в высокий сводчатый потолок. Свет лился из узких окон, по стенам ползли какие-то ветки, покрывая всю поверхность, будто лет сто тут прорастали, не меньше. Сквало поморгал, приглядываясь и пытаясь вспомнить, где ему помогло отрубиться, но понятнее не стало. Сидел он на полу, в незнакомом зале, привалившись к кровати. Шея затекла так, что башка с трудом ворочалась и плечи ломило. Вокруг было сумрачно и прохладно, как в каком-нибудь соборе, да и внешне зал как раз на собор и смахивал, разве что ветки были не к месту.

Выругавшись, Сквало все-таки покрутил головой, разминая шею, поморщился от неприятных ощущений и рывком вскочил на ноги. Не знал он этого места, чем угодно поклясться мог, было оно странным: незнакомым, но не угрожающим. Мирным и пустым. Сквало прислушался: тихо, разве что откуда-то издали доносилась музыка и кто-то подпевал высокими чистыми голосами.

— Только этого не хватало, — пробормотал Сквало и осторожно, так, чтобы от каменных плит под ногами не разносилось эхо, пошел на звук. Цветы, трава, солнце светит, и подвывают очень душевно. Вариантов было всего два: либо его и правда занесло в какой-то собор, либо он сдох и попал в рай. В первое не верилось, во второе — тем более, уж куда-куда, но в рай ему точно дорога заказана. Вот если бы его встретил черт с рогами и закинул в котел, Сквало бы не удивился, а так — хрень полная.

Он добрался почти до середины зала, когда услышал шаги. Нашел взглядом выход — ветки в одной из стен изгибались и переплетались, образуя арку, и остановился: почудилось в этих шагах что-то до боли знакомое. Ждал, напряженно вглядываясь в полумрак, и дождался.

— Проснулся, — сказал Занзас. — А я как раз за тобой. Пошли, выступаем.

Сквало сглотнул. Смотрел на Занзаса во все глаза и даже ответить не мог. Потому что Занзас выглядел еще страннее, чем все здешние странности. Штаны на нем были из какой-то дерюги, рубаха до колен, не то куртка, не то жилетка какая-то кожаная, да еще и плащ с капюшоном сверху. Но это бы ладно, это бы Сквало, может, еще и пережил, он уже даже совсем было собрался спросить, на какой барахолке босс так шикарно приоделся и на какой маскарад собрался, но пригляделся и окончательно обалдел: на поясе у Занзаса болтались самые настоящие ножны, тоже основательно побитые жизнью, а из них торчала рукоять самого настоящего меча.

— Вра-а-ай, — сказал Сквало. Получилось как-то жалко, тихо и растерянно. И снова сглотнул. — Босс, ты чего?

Занзас нахмурился, посмотрел так, будто и не он здесь двинутый на всю голову.

— Если передумал — так и скажи. Смотрю, и не собирался еще даже. Где твой лук? Где колчан? Где припасы? Мелкие с рассвета во дворе собрались, пакуются. Цунаеши вообще всю ночь не спал.

— Цу... кто? — вытаращился Сквало.

— Эй, ты в порядке? — прищурился Занзас. — Если занедужил, лучше здесь оставайся, потом нагонишь.

— Да в порядке я! — заорал Сквало, хотя ото всей этой околесицы и впрямь свихнуться можно было. — Давай выдвигаться!

— Хорошо. Собирай вооружение и выходи. Тимотео поведет нас к Ледяному перевалу, если прорвемся, оттуда двинемся на восток. Нужно торопиться.

— Подожди, — Сквало замотал головой, пытаясь переварить информацию. — Какой колчан, какие стрелы и к какому ебаному перевалу нас тащит старый хрен? В смысле Тимотео. Тьфу, — сплюнул он — кажется, впервые назвал старика по имени в разговоре с Занзасом. В любом случае, вся эта хрень в голове не укладывалась. — Ты что, с отцом помирился? — брякнул он и сразу же сообразил, что зря — что-то тут было явно не так. Но явно не с ним.

Однако неожиданно лицо у Занзаса просветлело, и отразилось на нем страшное: всепрощение и понимание.

— Опять пили с Ямамото? — Он усмехнулся. — Сколько раз говорить, что тебе здоровья не хватит его перепить? Сивуха у него что надо, не зря земли Намимории славятся своими самогонными аппаратами.

— Чего это мне здоровья не хватит? — обиделся Сквало. — Тебя я, между прочим, целых три раза перепил.

— Я же не пью, — широко улыбнулся Занзас, — так что плесни на себя водичкой похолоднее, и в путь. На мелких уже жалко смотреть, нервничают. Кстати, а собутыльник-то твой где?

Сквало собирался спросить, какого черта Занзас решил, что он нянька своим собутыльникам, но позади раздался шорох, а потом что-то с грохотом ударило в стену.

— А-а, — раздался хриплый голос Ямамото, и, обернувшись, Сквало уставился на кровать, из-под которой появилась растрепанная голова. Вот только, пытаясь подняться на ноги, Ямамото опирался не на меч, а на впечатанный в стену топор. — Брысь с дороги, шестерки, урки, укурки и прочая шелушпень, — продолжал хрипеть придурок, — Ямамото Такеши сейчас ка-ак встанет, ка-ак достанет из стены топор…

Сквало захотелось подержаться за сердце, которое никогда у него не болело.

— Держи, — пророкотал над ухом Занзас, — нашел я твой лук, на твои мозги надежды пока мало. — Бери колчан. А лук я тебе на плечо повешу.

Молча стерпев такое издевательство, Сквало сжал в руке полный колчан и мрачно посмотрел на стрелы.

— И давно я таким хуевым оружием пользуюсь?

— Вот! А ты, Занзас, говоришь, что ему пить нельзя, — торжествующе воскликнул Ямамото, поднявшись, наконец, на ноги и взмахнув топором. — Да у него же чакры разума раскрываются! Я всегда говорил, что оружие у тебя, Сквало, бабское. Фить, фить своими палочками, один выпендреж. Другое дело — тюк топором, и мясо наружу.

Не слушая Ямамото, Сквало пошел обратно к кровати. Заглянул под нее, пощупал стену, топнул по полу — ничего. Никакой дырки между мирами. Если и была когда-то, то уже затянулась.

— Не задирай его, — сказал Занзас. — Видишь, он еще дурной совсем. По твоей вине, между прочим.

— Вина не держим, обижаешь, — фыркнул Ямамото и направился к выходу.

Солнце в первый момент ослепило, но Сквало был за это даже благодарен. Увидев жмущихся друг к другу, переминающихся с ноги на ногу Саваду и Гокудеру, он сразу страстно пожелал, чтобы оно засияло еще ярче.

— Ждать больше нельзя, — тихо сказал Савада, переводя взгляд с Занзаса на Сквало. Глаза у него ни капли не изменились — такие же огромные и печальные, как будто в них светилась память всех истребленных предков. — Тимотео ушел вперед, сказал, что нагоним мы его без труда. Времени остается все меньше, я чувствую. Все меньше земель скрываются в тени от глаза Мукуро, море крови разливается на пути его войска.

Что-то соскользнуло с плеча, и Сквало вспомнил про колчан. Блядь! Если его собираются отрядить в бой со стрелами, проще самому себе, не сходя с места, харакири сделать. Только придется действовать мечом Занзаса, своего у него, похоже, не имеется. Впервые, наверное, с тех пор, как он вообще прикоснулся к мечу.

— Не пойду никуда, — отрубил Сквало. — Без меча — никуда. На, держи, сам из этого стреляй, — он сунул Занзасу лук и колчан. Тот смотрел так удивленно и обеспокоенно, что захотелось сплюнуть, но интуиция подсказывала — при такой хуйне лучше поэкономить слюну, а то обезвоживание наступит слишком быстро.

— Меч давай, — повторил Сквало.

Занзас скользнул сочувствующим взглядом по протезу, и Сквало окончательно сорвался.

— Да блядь, ты еще скажи, что я калека и что тебе не нужен! — заорал он. — Я все это уже слышал, и я тебе сейчас этот ебаный колчан в жопу вставлю, понял, тупой босс? Где, блядь, мой меч? — Схватив Занзаса за грудки, Сквало встряхнул его, злобно скалясь.

Савада, потупившись и покраснев, смотрел в землю, но разъяренный Сквало видел перед собой только Занзаса.

Что-то коснулось лица, и Сквало резко повернул голову. Ямамото с сосредоточенным видом пытался поднести стакан прямо к его губам.

— Ты похмелись давай, — ласково сказал он, будто ребенка уговаривал, — кажется, вчера мы и правда переборщили.

Похмеляться Сквало не хотелось, но выпить было самое оно, он выхватил у Ямамото стакан и осушил залпом. Незнакомый вкус обжег горло, шибанул в башку и, казалось, полез через уши. Слова застряли где-то в пищеводе, и Сквало закашлялся.

— Что это? — сдавленно спросил он и, помотав головой, махнул рукой. — Похуй что. Меч хочу.

— Возьми, — Занзас отстегнул ножны и протянул Сквало. — Если тебе нужен меч, пусть этот будет твоим. Я себе другой выберу.

— Ну, спасибо, уважил, — не удержался Сквало, доставая и разглядывая меч. — Прямо шубу пожаловал с царского плеча.

— Пока еще не царского, — возразил Занзас, внимательно наблюдая, как Сквало отбросил ножны, скептически оглядел рукоять и, приложив к протезу меч, заозирался. — Что-то ищешь?

— Примотать надо, — объяснил Сквало, — чтобы держалось.

— Возьми, — подал голос хмурый Гокудера, протягивая Сквало моток бинта, и посмотрел на Саваду. — Десятый, а вы уверены, что его стоит брать с собой? По-моему, он допился до белочки и творит черт знает что.

— А по-моему, он ведает, что творит. — Золотистый взгляд Савады пронизал Сквало будто рентгеном, но, как ни странно, плеваться от этого не захотелось. Савада, что с него взять. Везде, блядь, одинаковый.

— Так, — изрек Сквало, прилаживая и приматывая к руке меч. Похуй на рукоятку, все лучше, чем носиться со стрелами. — А теперь выкладывайте все с самого начала. Кто мы, где мы, куда идем, нахуя идем, кому Мукуро глазки строит, и почему ему еще никто не надавал по ушам. Не помню нихера, — он обвел взглядом присутствующих.  
Чтобы не затягивать дальше с отъездом, рассказывать решили по пути. Какие-то незнакомые хмыри в балахонах, все, как один, тощие и с волосами до задницы, вышли провожать. Сквало на всякий случай держался к ним поближе, с мечом наготове, хотя никто из компании хмырей не боялся, а Занзас так и вовсе кланялся им в пояс, отчего Сквало так охренел, что еще с полчаса в себя придти не мог.

Потом началась каменистая тропинка посреди золотисто-зеленых холмов, а Сквало слушал. Оказалось, Мукуро окончательно двинулся, вообразил себя каким-то древним всемогущим уродом, который тысячу лет назад наделал прорву побрякушек и теперь мечтал все свое добро вернуть. Отобрать, запереть и зарыть где-то под землей, может, даже в аду.

Сквало бы от всей этой фигни поржал, если б не другая фигня: среди побрякушек были кольца Вонголы, Маре и соски аркобалено. Причем двинутый Мукуро собрал уже почти всю коллекцию. Кого-то подчинил своей воле, кого-то вынес с помощью трезубца, гипноза и такой-то матери. А самое отвратное, что к Мукуро присоединился загипнотизированный Бьякуран, его Занзас почему-то называл Белым. Весь дисциплинарный комитет во главе с Хибари, который, похоже, тоже двинулся и вообразил себя каким-то хреновым древним царем, карающим неверных или травоядных, и еще толпа монстров. Монстры Сквало удивили меньше всего — тут и гадать было нечего: собрал Мукуро своих блаженных собратьев по опытам в Эстранео, наверняка землю носом рыл, пока всех не выловил, зато банда Кокуе теперь внушала ужас не только землям Намимории, но и всему Средиземномирью.

Мукуро окопался на Адской горе и затопил иллюзиями уже хуеву тучу стран. Трупов становилось все больше, надежды меньше, а Мукуро все собирал побрякушки. И осталось ему до полной коллекции одно лишь кольцо Вонголы.

«И мир утонет в крови», — трагично сказал Савада. Сквало ему не поверил, но напрягся. От психа, полжизни проторчавшего в банке в подземельях Вендиче, можно было ждать чего угодно. Тем более, когда он такой мощью запасся: одно кольцо Бьякурана могло при желании сравнять с землей несколько городов разом. А у Мукуро и желание было, и толпа приспешников имелась, да еще и Савада пер с дури прямо в лапы. Потому что другого выхода не было.

— Кольцо надо уничтожить, — твердо сказал Занзас, и Сквало поежился.

— Полная лажа, — подытожил он, не заметив, как Савада покраснел, мельком взглянув на Гокудеру, а тот тяжело вздохнул, недобро покосился на Сквало и успокаивающе погладил Саваду по плечу. — Ебаный свет, то один пиздец, то другой!

Но хуже всех этих историй с психами, хуже незнакомой местности, по которой они все топали, и странных тряпок, которые носили, было то, что Сквало не узнавал Занзаса. Даже в тощем шатающемся пацане, изглоданном льдом и исполосованном шрамами — узнал, а сейчас не узнавал. Занзас не был психом, все у него было в порядке и с головой, и со всем остальным. Он уверенно держал новый меч, тащил на плече сумку с припасами и водой, смотрел прямо и спокойно, царственно даже, ни на кого не орал, никому не хамил и не впадал в буйство. Казалось бы — сказка, а не босс, живи да радуйся, а Сквало вместо этого становилось тоскливо. Все равно что хлебать разбавленный виски или драться с манекеном.

А еще ужасно интересовало, куда делся Сквало из этого мира. Если они как-то поменялись местами, возможно, того Сквало уже не было в живых. Занзас, тот Занзас, подмену просек бы на раз и церемониться не стал бы. Оставалось надеяться, это не значит, что самому Сквало придется навсегда остаться здесь. Впрочем, раз уж светила хорошая драка, Сквало не возражал. Тем более, что этот Савада внушал еще меньше доверия, чем тот, из его мира. Слишком уж трагичный. Зато дополнительная причина поскорее разобраться с Мукуро и его злоебучим глазом: нет глаза — нет компании Савады, все хорошо. И с Занзасом этим общаться не придется.

— Слышишь, — выдернул из раздумий Занзас, и Сквало повернул голову. — Ты это, — Занзас кашлянул, — сдерживайся немного в выражениях. Я, конечно, понимаю, что дурная компания влияет, но ты же благородный эльф, а ругаешься, как распоследний бомж. Цунаеши смущаешь.

— Я — кто? — поразился Сквало. — Ну охуеть вообще. Простите, не могу выразить словами степень своего поражения, — исправился он и скривился, заметив, как одобрительно кивнул Занзас.

— А! — догадался Сквало, — так это эльфы в замке песни завывали? А я-то думал, отпевают кого.

— Почему завывали? — удивился Занзас. — Эльфы хорошо поют, что это с тобой? Спел бы ты тоже нам на привале, — улыбнулся он.

Сквало мог бы поклясться, что пошел красными пятнами, даже в зеркало смотреться не надо было.

— Сам пой, — буркнул он, еле сдержавшись, чтобы не высказаться запретным матом. Вот же блядь, по привычке, видимо, получалось слушаться, хотя Занзас этот на босса только рожей и походил. — У меня это… Голос сел. Допился, — нашел он причину, смирившись со своим так называемым алкоголизмом. Вообще, пил Сквало редко, даже, можно сказать, крайне редко. Много ли намашешь мечом, если будешь бухать, как слон? Но местному Сквало развлечения явно были не чужды. Удивительно, как же он, окосевший, из лука палил. Так не Мукуро, а самому себе в глаз попасть недолго.

— Можно и спеть, — задумчиво согласился Занзас, и Сквало от души понадеялся, что привал случится очень нескоро.

Пока шли, он пытался хорошенько осмотреться и сориентироваться на местности. Получалось — хуже не придумаешь. Когда убрались с эльфийских земель, смотреть стало и вовсе не на что: ни дерева тебе, ни куста — одна сплошная пустошь с клочковатой выжженной травой и кочками кое-где. Сквало вертел головой, таращился то на солнце, то на горизонт в белесом мареве, но не обнаружил ни одной приличной приметы. Хоть бы компас какой завалящий был, но хрен там. Занзас, похоже, бездорожье это знал: то ли ходил тут уже, то ли чуял что-то, но пер вперед уверенно, ступал мягко и бесшумно — не хуже чем Луссурия. Сквало даже полюбовался немного. Сроду не замечал у босса склонности к пешим походам, какие походы, когда ему даже до машины дойти чаще всего влом. Вконец охуел. Отожрался, обленился за десяток лет, и пистолеты-то хрен знает когда в последний раз в руках держал. «Как вернусь, — решил Сквало, — в лепешку расшибусь, а вытащу его на полигон. Хоть сам мишенью буду, хоть Саваду за лохмы притащу, хватит задницу просиживать». К слову, у этого Занзаса задница была что надо. Если бы еще не лохмотья эти странные и не придурь во всю голову…

— Эй, патлатый! — Сквало дернулся и чуть не поскользнулся на очередной кочке. Сапоги тоже были идиотскими, в таких только по коврам бегать — мягкие, с тонкими, гибкими подошвами. Пока приноровишься, двадцать раз наебнешься. Сквало с тоской вспомнил привычные сапоги, в которых не страшны никакие камни, и посмотрел на шагающего рядом Ямамото.

— Совсем распоясался, пацан. Думаешь, если я с твоего пойла не в себе, так и отметелить не смогу? Погоди, вот доберемся до привала, посмотрим, чего мой меч против твоего тесака стоит.

— Слышь, Занзас, пацан я ему, — весело тряхнул топором Ямамото и положил его обратно на плечо. — Боюсь, я тебя слишком сильно в прошлый раз по башке топорищем огрел, юный эльф, — повернулся он к Сквало. — Пацана нашел, тоже мне. Тебе лет-то сколько стукнуло, семьдесят два? Пеленочку недавно мочить перестал, — рассмеялся он, — то ли дело я, почтенный гном, ста восьмидесяти лет от роду. Или это ты мне польстить решил?

— Какой нахуй гном? — возмутился Сквало. — Гномы карлики, под землей водятся и огороды обносят, когда пожрать приспичит.

— А вот это ты уже нарываешься, — нахмурился Ямамото. — Еще парочка стереотипов — и привал с мордобоем начнется прямо сейчас.

— Да не кипятись, не помню я нихрена, — попытался успокоить его Сквало, — ты лучше объясни, чего такой длинный и что я не так сказал.

— Отец у него человеком был, — вмешался Занзас, — а мать — гном. Только гномы под землей не водятся, это много сотен лет назад было. Его мать, — кивнул он на Ямамото, — воином была, погибла, когда он еще пузыри в колыбели пускал. Миниатюрная была, конечно, но не карлица. Его отец воспитал, но, сам понимаешь, каков человеческий век.

— Так ему что, и правда сто восемьдесят лет? — Сквало ошарашено уставился в спину ушедшему вперед Ямамото. — А мне — семьдесят два?

— Ну да, — подтвердил Занзас.

— А тебе сколько?

— Я человек, — улыбнулся Занзас, — мне двадцать восемь, но вообще я старше тебя, если сравнивать. Подожди, — сменил он тему, сразу посерьезнев, — здесь недавно прошел Тимотео, следы видишь? Часа через полтора нагоним. Как раз у перевала.

Следов Сквало не рассмотрел, но поверил Занзасу на слово, а тот догнал Саваду и о чем-то негромко с ним заговорил. Заскучав, Сквало просто шел вперед, за остальными. Даже Ямамото молчал, видно, все же оскорбился за честь гномов.

Бред это все, конечно. Гномы, эльфы, всем по пятьсот лет, усраться можно. Вопрос — как из этого бреда домой попасть. А впереди еще встреча с Тимотео и какой-то перевал, черт его возьми. Дыру искать надо, дыру между мирами, а не корчить из себя жертву гномьей бормотухи.

Под размышления о том, как и где искать эту гребаную дыру, время пролетело незаметно. Сквало, казалось, вообще отключился от происходящего, потому что, когда очнулся, Занзас уже кланялся какому-то огородному пугалу в остроконечной шляпе. Как с Хэллоуина сбежал, мать твою. Еще и в халат вырядился, и бороду идиотскую наклеил — ну, точь-в-точь… Сквало поперхнулся, узнав Тимотео.

Присутствующие столпились вокруг старика и внимательно слушали, и Сквало тихо, от души выругался, еще раз глянув на почтительно склонившего голову Занзаса. Старик заговорил, и Сквало двинулся в его сторону — послушать все же стоило.

— Пересечь перевал нелегко, но даже если нам придется кого-то потерять, этот путь — самый короткий. Времени мало, сгущается туман над миром, со всех сторон слышны шаги тварей, шорох крыльев пугает детей по ночам, люди шепчутся и не верят, что тьма не поглотит свет, — услышал Сквало, подойдя ближе и пытаясь не сильно пялиться на Тимотео, который, как и все остальные, не очень-то был похож на себя. Старик из его мира тоже, конечно, был занудой, но таким пропитанным печалью пафосом не страдал. Может, и правда дела в этом мире хреново идут. Хотя, в каком из них все тихо и мирно? Было бы мирно, сидели бы они все без работы. А тут — перевал так перевал, горкой больше, горкой меньше. Все равно, судя по всему, переться придется, так чего полчаса рассусоливать?

— Давайте валить к перевалу, пока не стемнело, — вмешался Сквало. — Через пару часов тьма точно поглотит свет, а скакать по горкам в темноте из-за того, что вы тут сто лет распинаетесь, дурацкая идея.

— Перепил он, — объяснил Занзас, взглянув на Тимотео, — теперь вот рвется в бой. И не помнит почти ничего.

— Да достали уже! — взорвался Сквало. — Пил, не пил, что вы все ебанулись на этом? Вам надо на перевал? Вот и валим на перевал. Веди нас, старый хрыч, пока туман из моей башки вам всем в мозги не затек и не поработил к хренам.

Стоявший неподалеку Савада нервно икнул и, как и Занзас, посмотрел на Тимотео. Сквало с досады рубанул какой-то куст — Савада пусть сколько угодно старика слушается, но смотреть на гнущего спину Занзаса было выше его сил. Да еще и дергаются все, стоит ругнуться по привычке. Пиздец какой-то, не поговорить нормально.

Впрочем, по пути можно было и помолчать. Тем более что молчали все. Занзас шагал неподалеку, и Сквало украдкой посматривал на его ноги, как будто никак не мог дождаться, когда же тот пнет какой-нибудь камень, пошлет всех нахуй и потребует свое кресло. Но Занзас казался неутомимым, да и старик Тимотео еще мог дать фору всяким задохликам вроде Савады и его бессменной тени.

Тропа уходила вверх, становилась все более узкой и каменистой, теперь Сквало шел, глядя Занзасу в спину. Позади тащились остальные, но оборачиваться Сквало не собирался. А судя по тому, что и Занзас не смотрел назад, друг другу здесь доверяли безоговорочно. Ну и хуй с ними, ему-то что? Ползут всякие гномы сзади — хорошо, нет — рыдать он не станет.

Небольшое ровное плато возникло как награда за труды, и Сквало с удовольствием зашагал по припорошенной снегом траве. Надо же, он и не заметил, когда похолодало. Обломки скал и огромные валуны путь не преграждали, идти стало заметно веселее. С интересом озираясь, Сквало удивленно уставился в небо и моргнул.

— У вас тут что, облака желтые? — догнал он Занзаса и сразу же заметил, как тот напрягся.

— Где? — переспросил Занзас, сузив глаза и пристально глядя на стремительно приближающееся желтое облако, а потом вдруг схватил за плечо и потащил к камням. — В укрытие! — крикнул Занзас и, почти зашвырнув под камень, свалился сверху. Сквало только и успел, что отвести руку с мечом в сторону.

— Ебанат! — зашипел он. — А если бы я тебе брюхо распорол?

— Если бы захотел, — шепотом ответил Занзас. — Я твоим реакциям доверяю.

Шорох и торопливый топот подсказали Сквало, что все остальные приказ Занзаса выполнили беспрекословно, и он попытался, не отвлекаясь, обдумать услышанное. Одно дело — знать, другое — своими ушами… Черт.

— И что это за хуйня? — негромко спросил Сквало, лежа под Занзасом и неожиданно ощущая, что вот так погреться, оказывается, очень кстати. И вообще, давно было бы неплохо так… Он чуть не выматерился вслух — самое время думать о всякой белиберде.

— Сторожевые канарейки, — так же тихо ответил Занзас. — Хибари охраняет перевал. Пути дальше отсюда нет.

— Кана… Что? — переспросил Сквало. — Хибари — хранитель Облака Савады?

— Облако не Савады, — терпеливо пояснил Занзас. — Облако канареек. Хибари ими управляет.

Сквало захотелось покашлять, но он сдержался.

— А его собственная птичка где?

— Под ним, где же еще. Недавно они целую деревню спалили. Сочли всех бунтовщиками.

— Канарейка спалила? — вытаращил глаза Сквало.

— Не пил бы ты больше, даже об огнедышащей птице, единственной в этом мире, забыл. — В голосе Занзаса было столько заботы, что Сквало задумался, не сблевать ли. Но вместо этого вдруг улегся поудобнее и попытался прижаться теснее — становилось так холодно, что скоро можно было начинать стучать зубами.

Что-то зашуршало сверху, и Сквало слегка высунул из-под камня руку, проверить догадку — точно, дождь. И он усиливался с каждой секундой.

— Пойдем, — позвал Занзас, выбираясь из укрытия. — Надо скорее уходить. Ливень — значит, Бьякуран выставил здесь Блюбелл, и черт знает, кого еще из своих. Мы не пройдем.

— И что теперь? — услышал Сквало печальный голос Савады и выбрался наружу, зябко поводя плечами.

— Если в обход, потеряем два дня, — сказал Тимотео.

— Значит, гномьи подземелья — единственный вариант, — вмешался Ямамото. — Опасно, да. Вряд ли кто-то из тамошних гномов остался в живых, и неизвестно, какая нечисть теперь там обитает. Зато я туда дорогу знаю.

— Я бывал в подземельях, — кивнул Тимотео. — Они всегда были мрачными, а что стало с ними теперь — никто не ведает.

— Даже если все там поляжем, вы, Десятый, продолжите путь, — заявил Гокудера.

— Никто нигде не поляжет! — рявкнул Сквало. — Раз надо в подземелья, значит, лезем в подземелья. Надо будет драться — подеремся, не привыкать. Но давайте уже куда-нибудь лезть, а то пока вы языками чешете, я тут оледенею.

Что-то мягко укрыло его сзади, легло на плечи, Сквало оглянулся — Занзас молча закутал его в свой плащ и двинулся к Тимотео.

— Ну пиздец, — растерянно сказал Сквало. Но времени на раздумья не было — Тимотео целеустремленно куда-то зашагал, и все потянулись за ним.

— Я всегда говорил, что эльфы — хиляки, — поддел оказавшийся рядом Ямамото, но Сквало было не до эльфов и не до этого гнома-переростка. Тем более, хлынул самый настоящий ливень.

 

Чем дальше уходили от перевала, тем слабее становился дождь и тем сильнее сгущались сумерки. Отдавать Занзасу мокрый насквозь плащ было глупо, Сквало выжал его, встряхнул и нес, перекинув через плечо. Он плелся позади всех, но не потому, что не мог догнать, просто хотелось подумать. Странный мир, странные люди. Кольцо Вонголы — есть, а пламени ни у кого нет. Каким же образом здесь делится сила? И что, если все-таки не получится вернуться?

Скала нависла над ними прямо за очередным поворотом. Все остановились, и Сквало подошел ближе. Выбитая дверь, уходящая в кромешную темноту, казалась открытым в ужасе ртом.

— Сюда, — подтвердил очевидное Ямамото. — Судя по тому, что двери больше нет, внутрь могло проникнуть что угодно. Возможно, не все…

— Да слышали уже, — раздраженно бросил Сквало, — не все пройдут, все сдохнут, там твари и прочее. Надо идти — значит, идем. Вперед, — сказал он и перешагнул через разбитый порог.

 

Шляться по таким пещерам — без конца и края — Сквало еще не доводилось. Мало того, что тьма была — хоть глаза к чертям выкалывай, так еще и слух обострился до предела. На собственные способности Сквало никогда не жаловался — всего хватало: и скорости, и реакции, и силы, и зрения, да и с ушами проблем не было. Но здесь он слышал слишком много всего: шаги, дыханье, стук капель по камням, шорохи впереди и позади, раздражающий скрежет и непонятное шуршание — как будто, пока они все тащились вслепую непонятно куда, их окружали полчища неведомых тварей. Или ведомых — хрен их тут разберешь. Если уж Хибари летает на огнедышащей канарейке, а Занзас кутает в собственный плащ, от остальных можно ждать любой пакости.

Счет времени Сквало давно потерял. Шагалось по неизвестным и невидимым коридорам тяжело, а зажечь хоть какой-нибудь завалящий факел никто не рискнул. Тимотео еще у входа предупредил насчет огня и разговоров. Опять загнул что-то пафосное — про дремлющее древнее зло, которое нельзя будить, сторонников Бьякурана и армии Мукуро. Что порядочная армия могла забыть в этих дремучих катакомбах, Сквало уточнять не стал — все равно здешний пиздец никакой человеческой логике не поддавался. Поэтому пришлось молча тащиться вперед, морщась от пыхтения то и дело спотыкающегося Савады и стараясь тоже не растянуться на каком-нибудь неудачном камне.

Рассмотреть хоть что-то удалось, только когда на посохе Тимотео вспыхнуло пламя. Сквало примерз подошвами к полу и стиснул пальцы на рукояти меча. Слишком много отвратных воспоминаний связано было с этой чертовой палкой. И подземелья отлично ассоциировались с подвалом. Хренова туча лет прошла, а крыло все еще так, что хоть вой — от собственного тогдашнего бессилия и страха. Мгновение паники, холодный пот по всему телу, а потом отпустило. Сквало медленно выдохнул и облизнул губы, шагнул вперед, касаясь Занзаса плечом.

— Откуда пламя? — негромко спросил он.

— Он же маг, — так же тихо отозвался Занзас тоном терпеливой медсестры, и Сквало пожалел, что спросил. Можно было подождать и самому разобраться.

Тимотео распростер руки, вскинул посох вверх и застыл, зажмурившись, будто в транс впал. Сквало присмотрелся к нему с сомнением: шустрый-то он шустрый, а все равно ведь дряхлый. Лишь бы по пути не долбануло, а то бродить им тут, пожалуй, до старости. Никто, кроме Тимотео, этими закоулками, похоже, раньше не ходил. Сквало беспокойно переступил с ноги на ногу, борясь с желанием шагнуть вперед и гаркнуть старому хрычу на ухо, чтобы в себя пришел и завязывал тут с позами. Занзас как будто мысли прочитал. Пояснил тихо, но так, чтобы слышал не только Сквало, но и остальные:

— Путь ищет. Тропы прощупывает. Его магия, твои уши и зоркий глаз, Сквало, и зов крови Ямамото — все вместе выведет нас отсюда. Доберемся до безопасного места — сделаем привал. Немного отдохнем и восстановим силы. Как ты, Цунаеши?

— В порядке. Я справлюсь. — Голос у того звучал как у придушенного, и Сквало обернулся, пытаясь рассмотреть хоть что-то. Поморгал, напрягся и от души выругался — про себя. Насчет ушей — ладно, правда, а вот насчет зоркого глаза — полная лажа, так ничего и не разглядел.

А Тимотео, видно, щупал не зря. Вышел из своего транса и припустил вперед, ни слова не говоря, будто за ним гнался весь Альянс разом. Занзас бросился следом, пришлось догонять. К сапогам Сквало, наконец, приноровился и даже проникся к ним симпатией. Если уверенно держать баланс, они не подводили: и шагалось, и бежалось в них легко и бесшумно — очень к месту. И не скользили даже, когда ясно стало, что несутся они по мрамору, блестящему не хуже зеркала.

— Это тронный зал, — восторженно сообщил на бегу Ямамото. — Смотрите, ну. Круто же? Я про него в летописях прадеда читал. Ты, небось, в своих эльфийских лесах такого не видел, Сквало. Все по деревьям скачете.

— Заткнись уже, — прошипел задыхающийся позади Гокудера, который почти волок на себе Саваду, и на этот раз Сквало был с ним согласен. Нихрена он не понял про деревья, но эльфийские наезды раздражали самим фактом.

После зала их снова затянуло в коридор, потом Савада чуть не навернулся с лестницы, а потом Тимотео нашел безопасное место.

Наверное, раньше эта каморка служила для каких-нибудь хозяйственных целей, крошечная, продуваемая сквозняками со всех сторон, но расположена была удобно. После торопливого ужина какими-то сладкими сухарями и парой глотков воды Тимотео велел всем отдыхать и первым прикорнул в углу, пригасив пламя до едва заметного мерцающего огонька. Занзас устроился у выхода на лестницу. Остальные попадали кто где — Савада так и вовсе рухнул прямо там, где стоял, и сразу вырубился. Гокудера бережно устроил его голову у себя на коленях и уперся затылком в стену. Ямамото, обнявшись со своим топором, расположился прямо в центре. Сквало, подумав, еще раз обошел каморку по периметру и сел рядом с Занзасом. Спать все равно не хотелось.

— Держи, босс, — Сквало протянул успевший высохнуть плащ, но Занзас покачал головой.

— Себе оставь. Это пока мы бегали, тепло было, а сейчас расслабишься, заснешь и окоченеешь.

— А ты? — с сомнением протянул Сквало. — Ты, значит, не мерзнешь?

— Я привык, — пожал плечами Занзас, — а вы, эльфы, вообще народ мерзлявый.

— Да блядь! — разозлился Сквало и зашипел, чтобы никого не разбудить: — Заебали вы меня своими эльфами. Какого хрена я вдруг эльфом стал? С чего?

Занзас внимательно посмотрел на него и вздохнул.

— Кто родился эльфом, тот и жизнь проживет эльфом, — невозмутимо сказал он, и Сквало в очередной раз скривился, но не успокоился.

— Я не рождался эльфом, — отрезал он. — Я такой же, как ты. Как все. Ну, кроме этого, блядь, гнома до небес.

Занзас неожиданно улыбнулся, а потом взял Сквало за руку, к которой был привязан меч, и поднял ее.

— Посмотри на себя, если тебе нужны доказательства.

Посох Тимотео светил тускло, но даже в этом мерцающем свете разглядеть собственное отражение в блестящем клинке было не так уж сложно. Сквало повертел головой, разглядывая себя, а потом вдруг охнул и схватился за ухо.

— Ну ебаный же ты нахуй, — прошептал он, ощупывая оба — длинных и острых — уха, чуть не отрезав одно мечом. — У меня что, ослы в родне затесались?

— Эльфы, — Занзас приглушенно рассмеялся, расправил плащ и накинул его себе и Сквало на плечи. — Спи уже, алкоголик, потом неизвестно когда спать придется.

Привалившись плечом к стене, Занзас опустил на нее голову и закрыл глаза, а Сквало так и остался сидеть, будто окаменел.

Он — эльф. Мерзлявый и с остроконечными ушами. И еще хрен знает с какими особенностями. Но даже проверять не тянет — поссать вроде нормально удалось, значит, хоть что-то у него точно на месте. Уже легче. Зато теперь понятно, почему ему все усиленно совали в руки лук и стрелы. Из чего еще этим лесным придуркам стрелять, если не из дебильного оружия? И что это вообще такое, переселение душ? Стоп. Если он эльф, то почему у него по-прежнему протез? Сквало поднял руку и насколько мог внимательно осмотрел. Вот же блядство — протез явно был из другого материала, но все равно странно: как получилось, что в разных мирах с его рукой случилось одно и то же? Впрочем, вряд ли кто-то из присутствующих мог дать ему вразумительный ответ, значит, можно было выкинуть все из головы, до тех пор, пока не придет время задавать вопросы. А пока они не победят Мукуро, некогда отвлекаться на себя. Эльф. Мать твою.

Надо было бы расспросить Занзаса обо всем. И о пламени в том числе. Откуда оно взялось у Тимотео, когда у самого Занзаса даже намека не было. Да и собственного пламени Сквало не чувствовал. Но Занзас отдыхал, и хотя, судя по его дыханию, не спал, тревожить его не хотелось. Тем более, денек и правда выдался не самым легким для всех, и Сквало поймал себя на том, что зевает. Лестница, на которой сидели они с Занзасом, была узкой, так что легко вышло бы привалиться к соседней стене и тоже поспать, но вместо этого Сквало привалился к Занзасу и положил голову ему на плечо. А что? С такими ушами можно если не все, то очень многое себе позволить, решил он и отрубился.

 

Вскакивать по тревоге ему уже лет десять не приходилось, однако ж навыков, как оказалось, не растерял. Сон слетел мгновенно. Сквало замер рядом с Занзасом, который напряженно всматривался в темень — лестница за дверью кладовки уходила круто вниз, — и прислушался. За спиной было тихо — Сквало, кажется, даже разбирал синхронный стук четырех сердец. На ногах были уже все.

— Их много, — сказал Тимотео, успевший погасить пламя.

— Не слышу, — нервно выдохнул Гокудера. Сквало покосился на него и хмыкнул — Гокудера загораживал своего невнятного босса, ощетинившись оружием, и как только незаметно таскал на себе весь этот хлам вместе с рюкзаком? В руках у него был арбалет — не тот, что помнил Сквало, обычная деревяшка с железками, ни намека на пламя урагана. На поясе блестели два коротких меча, которые он отлично прятал, потому что раньше Сквало их не замечал. Плечи оттягивал здоровенный колчан, прямо еще один вылитый эльф нарисовался, только без ушей и босиком. В воздухе отчетливо запахло какой-то ядреной гадостью — не иначе местный вариант зажигательной смеси, этого придурка наверняка в какой мир не засунь, везде будет лезть со своими взрывоопасными штуками.

— Идут двумя уровнями ниже, — Ямамото перекинул секиру из руки в руку и открыл глаза.

— Откуда знаешь?

— Камни слышат, а я слышу камни. — Лыбился этот недоделанный гном совсем как там, в настоящем мире, только вот Сквало не зря заработал столько седых волос, пытаясь сделать из него приличного мечника — достаточно времени, чтобы изучить потенциального противника не только в бою, но и перед боем. Хер знает что там чуял гном, но Ямамото Такеши чуял хорошую драку — в этом Сквало мог бы поклясться. Самое смешное, что Сквало и сам ее чуял. Не носом, который, к счастью, остался самым обычным, безо всяких там эльфийских выкрутасов, а отработанными до автоматизма инстинктами убийцы. Его тянуло на лестницу, в ту самую темень, потому что оттуда несло кровью и предстоящей схваткой. А еще он слышал, как бьется сердце Занзаса — ровно, почти спокойно и оглушительно громко. Тот тоже чуял.

— У нас есть шанс оторваться? — с надеждой спросил Савада. И ведь сам же наверняка знал ответ. Сквало даже не разозлился на тупые вопросы — в отличие от всех, находящихся в каморке, мелкий босс драться не любил, и Сквало ему даже посочувствовал — вряд ли в этом мире что-то изменилось. Положа руку на сердце, Савада из родного мира мог не напрягаясь, в считанные секунды, вынести пару армий, но какой толк от силы и навыков, если выглядишь ты при этом, как чертов мученик, которого терзают разом все черти преисподней?

Ему никто не ответил, даже Гокудера на этот раз не ринулся утешать и вселять надежду. Из коридора потянуло холодом. В проеме заклубился туман, и Занзас, махнув рукой, нырнул в него, тут же исчезнув из виду. Сквало, не раздумывая, бесшумно скользнул следом.

Занзас не кинулся очертя голову навстречу врагам, не попер напролом, не попытался ввязаться в драку. Он свернул в противоположную от лестницы сторону. Сквало бы поразился до глубины души, если б еще мог чему-то поражаться, но в этой блядской реальности уже не получалось. Видимо, уши были последней каплей.

Занзас уводил их от лестницы, вслушивался в далекое эхо чужих шагов, жался ухом к стенам — то ли тоже с камнями болтал, то ли еще какой херней занимался. Сквало на бегу успевал оглядываться. Тимотео теперь замыкал процессию, остальные торопились как могли. И хоть бы одна зараза спросила, куда Занзас ведет их, не зная дороги.

Впрочем, долго ждать объяснений не пришлось. Занзас, конечно, искал удобное место и не мог найти ничего лучше, как еще один огромный гулкий зал. Сквало выбор одобрил — здесь хрен бы кто сумел прижать их к стенке или загнать в ловушку. Разве что окружить, но для этого пришлось бы нагнать сюда целое полчище каких-нибудь уродов.

— Хорошее место, — сказал Тимотео, водрузившись в самом центре. — И направление верное. Уходить будете по верхнему северному коридору, вон тот, со ступеньками, потом на юг, немного на северо-запад, а дальше совсем немного до поверхности. Чувствуете? Занзас? Ямамото?

Сквало разглядел над головой вырубленную в камне галерею с колоннами и честно попытался прикинуть направление. Плюнул и обернулся к самому подозрительному выходу из зала. Занзас с Ямамото пытались впихнуть в пазы тяжеленный засов, блокируя дверь. Сквало рванул к ним.

Провозились с этой хреновиной прорву времени, и непонятно — зачем, если твари полезли прямо из стен. Сквало сначала даже глазам не поверил, когда сквозь створки двери снова потек туман, а следом за ним из гранитной глыбы показалась когтистая лапа.

Свистнул рассеченный воздух, Ямамото довольно крякнул, глядя на отрубленную конечность, а Сквало чуть не оглох от пронзительного визга.

— Это что еще за хрень?

— Мутанты Бьякурана, — пояснил Ямамото. — Он где-то отрыл древнее заклятье и теперь обращает всех, кто под руку попадет. Вчера был простой фермер, а сегодня уже наполовину зверь. Говорят, заклятье это ему Мукуро открыл, чтобы Бьякуран для него непобедимую армию создал. Ну тот и рад стараться. Не зевай, Сквало! — Ямамото снова взмахнул секирой, и Сквало, выругавшись, тоже от души рубанул мечом. Из слюнявой зубастой пасти еще одного урода вывалился, разбрызгивая кровь, срезанный язык.

— Надо торопиться, — сказал Тимотео, не двинувшись с места. — Занзас, кто-то должен остаться здесь, задержать этих псов. Остальные пойдут дальше. Это Торикабуто, он сам сюда не полезет, только тварей нагонит, задержит. А вот если появятся остальные…

— Я останусь, — Ямамото придвинулся к двери. — Разомнусь, красавцев этих постругаю, а то окостенел совсем. Догоню вас, я понял куда идти.

— Хрен ты угадал! — Сквало азартно откромсал еще одной твари полморды и снова вскинул меч. — Вдвоем быстрей управимся.

Ямамото только усмехнулся довольно, а вот Занзас смотрел с таким сомнением, что остро захотелось наорать на него или треснуть чем-нибудь, но пришлось сдержаться — не время было устраивать разборки, и Сквало молча огрел мечом уродливую звериную морду с красными глазами. Морда зашипела, плюнула едкой жижей, от которой так защипало кожу, что Сквало чуть сам не взвыл не хуже этих проклятых оборотней.

— Не задерживайтесь. И присматривай за ним, Ямамото. Он еще не в себе, — напоследок сказал Занзас, прежде чем повести оставшихся по крутой лестнице вверх. Если бы Сквало не был так занят, он бы непременно послал вконец охуевшего босса нахер.

 

— Сколько их может быть? — мрачно спросил Сквало, когда все скрылись из виду. Он располовинил еще пару-тройку тварей, но их лезло из стен столько, что, казалось, конца им не будет. — С ними вообще справиться можно?

— Не знаю, — крикнул Ямамото, — но на разминку точно хватит. Давай, эльфийская твоя душа, не отставай. Зря я тебя, что ли, мечом махать учил?

— Ты меня учил? — подавился Сквало и от накатившей злости ринулся к стене, только ошметки кровавые во все стороны полетели.

— Только ты почему-то тогда левшой не был, — заметил Ямамото, — и мечом махал смешно. Сейчас у тебя лучше получается. Видно, тренировался много, уважаю.

— Ебать, блядь, пиздец какой-то, — пробормотал Сквало, отбиваясь от обступившей его долбаной армии Бьякурана. Справляться с ней было несложно, только вот казалось, что чем больше рубишь, тем больше появляется. А задерживаться слишком сильно не хотелось — мало ли какой пиздец еще впереди, а остальные ушли туда, и Сквало ничего не мог поделать с нарастающим беспокойством — от этого Савады толку, как с козла молока, пламени-то нет. Занзас точно ломанется его защищать, а вот его, Сквало, рядом не будет. Хрень.

Задумавшись и усеивая пол вокруг себя кровавыми ошметками, Сквало не сразу сообразил, что грохнуло. Ямамото рубился и ничего не собирался объяснять. Снова что-то грохнуло и затрещало.

— Дверь, блядь, — дошло до Сквало. — Слышь, ты, гном-сэнсэй, это что там, подмога прибыла?

— Как-как ты сказал? — удивился было Ямамото, но тут же забыл про странное обращение, прокладывая топором путь к двери.

Снова послышался удар, тяжеленный засов дрогнул, и Сквало с досадой рубанул тянущуюся к нему скрюченную руку.

— Дверь долго не простоит, — крикнул он, — а эти твари ползут и ползут. Надо догонять остальных, иначе застрянем тут. Лучше по пути отбиваться. Взорвать бы здесь все нахрен, чтобы лестницу отрезать, только пороха у меня нет.

— У меня есть, — Ямамото пробился поближе и достал непонятную бутылочку, щелчком сбил крышку, и снова завоняло хренью, которую Сквало уже недавно определил, как зажигательную смесь. — Спер у Гокудеры, интересно было, заметит или нет.

— Я же говорил, что гномы все тырят, — фыркнул Сквало и хлопнул Ямамото по плечу, заодно пронзая мечом горло твари, возникшей позади него. — Давай, уходим к лестнице, взорвем вход. Смотри, дверь скоро рухнет. Только ты уверен, что этих тварей сдержит обвал?

— Я гномью печать наложу, долго она не продержится, но время выиграем точно.

— Ну, наложи, пока мы все тут не облажались, — буркнул Сквало. — Эта хуйня и правда только время отнимает.

Удары по двери становились все сильнее и чаще. Засов пока держался, но казалось, еще немного — и дверь вылетит прямо вместе с ним.

Сквало и Ямамото отступали, Сквало прикрывал, окончательно потеряв счет убитым и лезущим из стен тварям, матерясь мысленно и вслух: меч на руке разболтался. Хуевое, блядь, крепление, неизвестно, сколько еще выдержит. Тогда и правда придется в правую руку брать. Правой Сквало владел сносно, хотя и не так хорошо, как левой. Но и это было лучше, чем ничего.

Добравшись до прохода к лестнице, Ямамото разбрызгал на стены вонючую жидкость, схватил Сквало за локоть и потащил в темноту, а отбежав подальше, резко развернулся и взмахнул руками. Два шарика голубого пламени сорвались с его ладоней, слились в один и устремились вперед, но взрыва, как ожидал Сквало, не последовало — стены дрогнули, а потом обрушились, отсекая зал и слабо мерцая красно-синим цветом, будто неслучившийся взрыв всасывался в пламя, постепенно исчезая в нем.

— Вот и все, — бросил Ямамото, расправляясь с успевшей прорваться вслед за ними тварью. — Видишь?

Сквало видел — на осыпавшихся камнях теперь полыхала печать с причудливым вензельком, подозрительно напоминавшем инициалы Ямамото.

— Пижон, — фыркнул Сквало, — это что, гномья магия? Может, у эльфов тоже есть? А то я скоро начну чувствовать себя недоделанным.

— Есть, конечно, — Ямамото взглянул на него слегка удивленно, а потом усмехнулся: — только в бою она не поможет. Если, конечно, тебе не придет в голову устроить небольшую оргию в здешнем мраке. Кажется, я скоро соглашусь с Занзасом, что пить тебе не стоит. У эльфов магия — сексуальная, — добавил он, почесал Сквало за ухом и рванул вперед, явно от греха подальше. Сквало только по стене мечом чиркнул от досады. Час от часу не легче.

Глаза быстро привыкли к темноте, и Сквало бежал вперед, не отставая от долбаного гнома, которого хотелось то ли убить, то ли покалечить, пусть даже в их условиях терять союзника было непозволительной роскошью. Повезло, что времени на размышления оказалось немного — впереди замаячил просвет и послышались отзвуки боя. Сквало понесся быстрее, и через минуту они с Ямамото вылетели в очередную пещеру. Секунды хватило, чтобы оценить обстановку: несколько метров — и пропасть, через которую пролегал мост. Воздев руки к небу, Тимотео стоял рядом с ним, а из-под моста полыхало пламя. Обычное, потрескивающее, пахнущее дымом. Савада безжизненно привалился к стене справа, рядом с ним ползал на коленях Гокудера, раскладывая по полу свою взрывчатку. А вот Занзаса почти не было видно в клубах фиолетового дыма. Все, что Сквало разглядел — силуэт мужика с зелеными лохмами до задницы, и рванул к Занзасу, прорубаясь сквозь кольцо знакомых и незнакомых тварей, прежде чем понял, что делает и с чего вдруг так разъярился.

Не из-за Савады — сейчас плевать было на этого бесполезного придурка с кольцом, и уж конечно, не из-за Ямамото, который сразу полез вперед. Понял, уже когда раскрошил десяток клыкастых, слюнявых, обросших клочковатой шерстью страшилищ: из-за мужика этого с патлами взбеленился. Уши Сквало рассмотреть не мог, но почему-то сразу решил, что это еще один гребаный эльф на его голову. Правда, от дыма его, которого успел наглотаться за пару секунд, никаких сексуальных поползновений Сквало не испытывал. Разве что желание размозжить черепушку патлатого о ближайшую каменюку, но это вряд ли считалось. А вот оказаться плечом к плечу с Занзасом, когда этот зеленый всерьез колдовать начнет и флюиды сексуальные вокруг себя распространять, казалось жизненно важным.

Дым, к слову, ничем не вонял. Сквало вообще не понял, какого хрена он тут клубился. Голову от него не вело, опрокинуть и выебать первого встречного тоже не тянуло, но патлатый дрался с Занзасом с таким пафосным, гордым и одновременно пренебрежительным видом, будто испускал в воздух смертельные феромоны, не меньше. И все должны были срочно пасть перед ним ниц и облизать сапоги.

— Не дождешься! — заорал Сквало, кидаясь между ним и Занзасом. Совсем мозг потерял. Хорошо, животом на мечи не напоролся. Занзас отдернул свой вовремя, а у патлатого был не меч даже, а хуйня какая-то — не то шпага недоделанная, не то шампур. Правда, владел им сволочь отменно. Сквало едва успевал уворачиваться. Перехватил взгляд Занзаса и чуть не пропустил коварный выпад острием в бок — такой благодарности и такого восхищения в глазах чертова босса Сквало отродясь не видывал. Зрелище было охуительным — будоражащим и пугающим одновременно, и Сквало не мог решить, нравится оно ему или нет. Времени не было не то что решать — даже пот утереть.

Жарко было не передать — того и гляди спечешься или сваришься. Сквало видел, почему: из пролома под мостом во все стороны лез огонь, вскипала лава, брызгали огненные капли, и в центре всего этого буйства громко ржал еще один урод. Уверенно стоял прямо посреди кипящих алых волн и тянул лапы к Тимотео. То поднимался на очередной волне, то падал вниз, будто дразнил, играл и наслаждался. А Тимотео, похоже, не справлялся.

— Я к мелким! — крикнул в ухо Занзас. — Разберись тут. — И ломанулся прочь. Сквало вздохнул с облегчением. Близость этого странного босса нервировала и, несмотря ни на какие таланты, инстинкты и умение сосредоточиться на противнике, отвлекала, да и лучше, чтобы он держался подальше от патлатого, рожа у того была очень сомнительная и активно не нравилась Сквало. Добраться бы до нее да подрихтовать так, чтоб никакая магия не помогла. Сквало бы с радостью полюбовался на парочку уродливых шрамов.

— Кике! — взревел мужик из огня. — Кончай там и иди смотреть, веселье начинается.

Патлатый отпрыгнул назад, запрокинул голову, рассмеялся мягко, будто блядским мехом по коже прошелся, ответил, почти не повышая голоса:

— У меня тут свое веселье, Закуро, не хуже твоего. А может, и лучше.

Тонкая зеленая бровь изогнулась, губы искривились совсем уж похабно, и Сквало окончательно озверел. Проще говоря, берсанулся без всяких там анаболиков и прочей химической хуйни. Глаза заволокло алой пеленой, за спиной будто крылья отросли. Сквало больше не чувствовал ни жара, ни усталости, ни тревоги — чистая безотчетная ярость, как будто позаимствовал у Занзаса пламя да переборщил и обожрался так, что оно теперь ревело внутри и рвалось наружу. Он плохо понимал, что именно делает. Напирал, фехтовал, рубился, от собственной охуительной скорости и незнакомой мощи захватывало дух, и сердце колотилось от восторга. Если это что-то эльфийское, то Сквало за такие подарки, пожалуй, готов смириться даже с ушами, хрен с ними. Тем более улыбочка с рожи патлатого Кике исчезла, будто и не было ее. То ли он от страха умом тронулся, то ли попытался колдовать, но вышло отстойно — полезли из камней под ногами какие-то чахлые цветочки, потянулись вверх, норовя оплести Сквало сапоги. Пять минут назад Сквало бы разозлился от такой наглости, но сейчас ему было похуй, и вообще весело. Чувствовал — еще пара удачных атак, и он начнет ржать как тот Закуро — от чистой, незамутненной радости боя и ощущения собственной силы. Потоптал к хренам весь этот газон, особо настойчивым поотрубал бутоны и уставился в удивленные зеленые глазищи, уперев острие меча прямо в белую шею Кике.

— Сдохни, урод!

Ткнул мечом от души, уже предвкушая, как брызнет из горла кровища, но урод не сдох. Под мечом вспухло фиолетовое облако, а зеленый хрен вдруг исчез. Сквало оторопело застыл, тяжело дыша, очнулся, выругался, полез вперед, разгребая руками фиолетовую муть. Густая была до чертиков — совсем ничего не видно стало. А когда рассеялась, никакого Кике уже не было. Сбежал, чертов подлец. Сквало от злости что было силы саданул ногой по стене и чуть не заорал. Эльфийский раж прошел, и сразу вернулись все человеческие ощущения. Ступню пронзило острой болью, на плечи навалилась тяжесть, будто скалой придавило, перетруженные руки потянуло к земле. Сквало сплюнул, облизал сухим языком соленые, потрескавшиеся губы и, утерев, наконец, пот, обернулся, смаргивая туман перед глазами. Давно он так не дрался — выдохся до полного изнеможения. Только вот некогда было изнемогать. Ямамото с Занзасом и Гокудерой дорезали оставшихся тварей, продвигаясь к мосту. В ушах шумело, но Занзаса Сквало расслышал отчетливо и сразу понял, что это ему.

— Уходим. Уходим! На ту сторону.

Не иначе все тут окончательно рехнулись, раз решили загнать себя в ловушку. На другой берег дорога шла через огненного мудака Закуро. А тот наверняка только этого и ждал. Помешательство было массовым, потому что Сквало покорно пошел за всеми, с трудом набирая скорость. Благо тварей на их стороне не осталось — вырезали всех и прямой путь на тот свет был свободен.

— Бежим. Бежим! Да быстрее же, — надсаживался Ямамото, оставшийся ждать у входа на мост, и Сквало наконец сорвался на бег. Несся, уже вообще ни о чем не думая. Почему-то понял вдруг, что это единственный путь, других нет. И если не прорвутся сейчас, действительно полягут тут все. Сквало с радостью полег бы, если б знал, что это вернет его домой. А вот сдохнуть за просто так в чужом ебнутом мире — нет уж, не на того напали. Тимотео размахивал своим посохом, корчился от напряжения и усердия, постарел разом лет на двести, но выглядел внушительно — не дряхлым старикашкой с палкой наперевес, а доном, чтоб его, Девятым боссом, и плевать что в диких тряпках. Из глаз разве что золотые искры не сыпались. С набалдашника посоха лилось пламя, накрывая мост гигантским оранжевым куполом, и, кажется, только благодаря этому щиту огненный мудак их еще не достал. Он рычал, тянул пылающие когтистые лапы, почему-то покрытые чешуей, напирал неведомой мощью, давил жаром и щерил жуткую клыкастую пасть. Когда он успел из мужика обернуться тварью, Сквало не знал, но этот монстр был в тысячу раз сильнее всех перебитых сегодня.

Сквало едва миновал середину моста, когда навстречу ему из рук Гокудеры, уже с той, безопасной стороны рванулся Савада. И хрен поверишь, что всю дорогу еле-еле тащился — понесся с такой скоростью, что фиг догонишь. Гокудера ринулся следом, Занзас едва успел его перехватить. И только тут Сквало заметил новый пиздец. Мост под ногами покрывался сетью трещин. Не выдерживал напора магии Тимотео или огня Закуро. Хрустел, крошился, и это, твою мать, было по-настоящему плохо.

— Вернись! — орал Занзас. — Вернись, Цуна!

— Десятый! — надрывался Гокудера.

Ревело пламя, трещал по швам мост, что-то бубнил позади Тимотео, и Сквало от всей этой какофонии и от страха за собственную и чужие шкуры, наконец, пришел в себя.

— Уводи его, уводи, Сквало. Уходите сейчас же! Другой дороги нет. Я задержу его. Занзас выведет вас на поверхность, он сможет. Вы справитесь. Не оглядывайтесь. Убирайтесь.

Сквало бросился вперед, перехватил налетевшего Саваду, закинул на плечо и поволок обратно. Тот просил, рвался из рук, кажется, даже цапнул за плечо, зараза мелкая, но Сквало держал крепко.

— Да пусти же меня. Он там погибнет. Сквало, ты же видишь. Мост! Закуро!

Сквало стискивал зубы и надеялся только на то, что мост не рухнет прямо сейчас, когда до спасения осталась всего пара десятков шагов.

Он успел в последнюю секунду, прыжок вышел неудачным, нога соскользнула, и Сквало обрушился бы мордой прямо на камни, но здесь было кому удержать. Гокудера вцепился в белого как простыня Саваду, Сквало выпрямился, оглянулся и успел увидеть, как рушится мост и вскипает, погребая под собой Тимотео, багровый огонь.

— Уходим, — хрипло сказал Занзас. — Мы должны убраться отсюда, иначе его жертва будет напрасной.

И только тут Сквало осознал, что Занзас крепко держит его, не давая упасть. Где-то рядом рыдал, не сдерживаясь, Савада и что-то тихо шептал Гокудера, но Сквало было не до них. Он смотрел на Занзаса и сам не знал, чего хочет больше — уебать его по морде немедленно за печаль в глазах или обнять и погладить по голове, вот прямо как Гокудера своего драгоценного Десятого.

— Раз валим, значит, валим, — буркнул он вместо всего этого, высвободился и пошел к проходу в стене, где уже нетерпеливо переступал с ноги на ногу Ямамото.

Шли опять молча, в сопровождении не слишком музыкальных всхлипов Савады. В целом, Сквало его понимал и даже мог бы, пожалуй, посочувствовать, если бы не ноющий укус на плече. Еще меч совсем разболтался после боя, пришлось отвязать и взять в правую руку. Вроде никого на горизонте не было, но, на всякий случай, неплохо оставаться наготове.

— Слышь, Сквало, — поравнялся с ним Ямамото, — я-то думал, ты с перепою за меч схватился, решил, совсем у тебя крыша поехала. А теперь думаю, что первый раз в жизни был настолько идиотом. Круто дерешься.

— Ну спасибо, — проворчал Сквало, — всю жизнь мечтал, чтобы ты меня похвалил.

— Значит, мечта сбылась, — без тени иронии ответил Ямамото, одобрительно хлопнул по плечу и ускорил шаг — разговор был окончен. Сквало едва удержался, чтобы не долбануть долбоеба мечом по башке плашмя.

Вскоре впереди замаячил просвет, и уже через несколько минут Сквало щурился от яркого солнечного света. На этой стороне даже погода была другой — теплой.

— Идем, — Занзас, не останавливаясь, свернул на едва заметную тропинку. — Здесь ручей неподалеку, там устроим привал. Тебе помочь? — обратился он к Саваде, и Сквало заметил, что тот еле переставляет ноги, почти повиснув на Гокудере.

— Я схожу с ума, — мрачно сказал Савада. — Кольцо. Чем ближе мы подходим, тем громче оно говорит со мной. Еще немного — и я, кажется, вцеплюсь кому-нибудь в глотку. Или сдохну нахрен.

Сквало чуть не присвистнул — если уже Савада ругаться начал, значит, и впрямь дело — труба.

— Сам справлюсь, — огрызнулся Гокудера, — веди уже к ручью, чего застрял посреди дороги?

Занзас промолчал, и Сквало не стал вмешиваться, хотя хорошего подзатыльника Гокудера, по его мнению, заслуживал. Ну да хрен с ними со всеми, тем более, скоро можно будет немного расслабиться, напиться, ополоснуться и отдохнуть. От усталости ноги подкашивались не хуже, чем у Савады, только не так драматично. Хотя, может, и правда кольцо Вонголы — непосильная ноша. «Вот и отдали бы Вонголу Занзасу, как положено, — не удержался и подумал Сквало, — он бы точно справился, а не таскался по всяким колдоебинам, пытаясь уничтожить кольцо».

Вскоре Сквало уже с наслаждением сбрасывал с себя сапоги и стаскивал рубашку, примериваясь, как бы получше нырнуть в ручей, воды в котором было хорошо если по щиколотку. Снимать штаны и садиться в воду точно не хотелось, так что он просто ополоснулся и обернулся.

Никто не торопился к нему присоединиться. Ямамото растянулся на траве и, похоже, спал. Савада лежал, устроившись головой на коленях Гокудеры и уткнувшись лицом ему в живот. А Гокудера мерно раскачивался, губы у него шевелились так, будто он пел, и, судя по его лицу, это была самая мрачная колыбельная в мире.

Зансас сидел на земле, прислонившись спиной к поваленному дереву, и жевал травинку, закрыв глаза.

— Поговори со мной, босс, — воспользовавшись тем, что Занзас не спит, Сквало подошел и сел рядом с ним. — У меня вопросов дохуя, но ограничусь двумя. Во-первых, как я в этом ми… Ну, в смысле, как я руку потерял?

Занзас открыл глаза, но смотрел на Сквало без удивления — видимо, окончательно принял его алкогольную амнезию.

— Когда мы познакомились, у тебя уже был протез, — сказал он. — Но ты рассказывал, что по малолетству уронил на себя чужой меч, и руку сохранить не удалось. Зато сейчас, — тепло улыбнулся он, — ты, оказывается, так мечом владеешь, что мне за тобой не угнаться. Почему скрывал?

— Уронил на себя меч, — повторил Сквало и вдруг почувствовал такую досаду, что даже усталость прошла. Он, Второй Император мечей, — и вдруг какой-то долбаный неуклюжий эльф-неудачник. Оставалось только гадать, нахера его Занзас за собой до сих пор таскал, а не прирезал такой бесполезный мусор к чертям собачьим. — Хотел — и скрывал, — буркнул он, не зная, что еще придумать.

— Я понимаю, — мягко сказал Занзас, и тут Сквало окончательно взбеленился.

— Что ты понимаешь? — взвился он, схватил Занзаса за грудки и уставился прямо в глаза. — Нихуя ты не понимаешь, тупой босс. И вообще, с чего это, блядь, ты тут такой понятливый, а? Что ты все лыбишься да заботишься? Еще скажи, что мамаша моя в моем младенчестве померла, а меня тебе поручила! — Сквало шипел, едва не брызжа слюной от ярости. Сам не знал, с чего так проперло — видимо, этот ебучий лыбящийся суррогат не бесил только тогда, когда мечом махал вполне сносно. До него не сразу дошло, что за звук льется ему в уши, и только через несколько секунд осознал, что Занзас смеется, положив руки ему на плечи.

— Я тебе не босс, — спокойно улыбаясь, сказал Занзас. — Остынь, Сквало, бой пока закончился. А впереди нас ждет кое-что пострашнее. Возможно, последняя битва этого мира. Так что не время поддаваться усталости и порывам. Отдыхай, скоро снова в путь.

— Вот она, эльфийская магия в действии, — хихикнул за спиной Ямамото. — Ты не того тупым называешь, кстати.

— Такеши, — осадил его Занзас и вдруг отвел взгляд, а Сквало так и рухнул на задницу. Это что же, этот хренов гном намекает, что Занзас к нему, Сквало, эээ… неравнодушен? Из-за магии? Или как? Черт, мозг напрочь отказывался принимать такую информацию, и Сквало, на всякий случай, отполз подальше.

— Что за последняя битва? — буркнул он, стремясь поскорее сменить тему. — И чего это Саваду от кольца Вонголы так плющит не по-детски?

— Первый король Вонголы принес мир в наши земли, — ответил Занзас. — А потом отрекся от трона и завещал хранить достигнутое, но все погрязли в борьбе за власть. Убийства, кровь, страх — это все, что принесли с собой следующие правители. То ли они сломили магию кольца, то ли Первый умел подавлять ее, но кольцо требовало каждый раз все больше жертв, пока Тимотео не разыскал Саваду. Он единственный чистый душой, кто все еще в силах сопротивляться убийствам и сдерживать магию. Нельзя допустить, чтобы кольцо попало к Мукуро — с его силой он погрузит наш мир во мрак. И чем ближе мы подходим к Мукуро, тем сильнее зов кольца. Неудивительно, что Цуне так плохо. Тяжко нам придется без Тимотео, но завтра мы либо поможем Цунаеши расплавить кольцо в адском пламени, либо… Вряд ли мы узнаем, что будет дальше.

— Горяченький завтра предстоит денек, — сказал Сквало. — Думаешь, выстоим впятером?

— Мы двинемся в путь затемно, — Занзас сел поудобнее и сунул в рот новую травинку. — Там нас должен ждать Каваллоне со своей армией и мои люди. Это будет трудный бой.

— И Каваллоне тоже тут, — фыркнул Сквало, но, напоровшись на удивленный взгляд Занзаса, только рукой махнул: — Где наша не пропадала.

Перспектива попасть домой таяла с каждой минутой, но погибнуть рядом с этим Занзасом было такой же честью, как и рядом с тем, оставшимся в Варии. Сквало даже головой покачал — вот тебе и суррогат. — Я с тобой до конца, — вслух сказал он и улегся на траву — поспать все же очень не мешало. — Кстати, — добавил он, — по-моему, ты с твоей душой справился бы с кольцом не хуже Савады.

— Тимотео счел, что этот путь не мой, — отозвался Занзас. — И я с ним согласен. Я — всего лишь незаконный наследник, а риск слишком велик.

— Утырок ты отмороженный! — разозлился было снова Сквало, но сдержался. Толку что-то этому «чистому душой» объяснять? Зевнув, он закрыл глаза и сразу заснул.

— Вставай, — Занзас тряс его за плечо, и первым делом Сквало подумал, что вряд ли проспал до утра, судя по тому, как тяжело открывались глаза. — Нельзя больше медлить. Цунаеши совсем плохо, надо идти. Ямамото вперед пошел, дорогу расчистит, тропа давно не хоженая.

Сквало резко сел и нашел глазами Саваду. Тот сидел на земле, явно не в силах подняться. Рядом стоял Гокудера, взгляд которого пылал решимостью.

— Если Десятый не сможет идти, я понесу его, — сказал он таким тоном, что возражать или навязывать помощь показалось лишним.

— Меч, — только и бросил Сквало, поднимаясь с земли и натягивая стоявшие рядом сапоги. А выпрямившись — едва не обомлел. Занзас держал в руках его меч и явно чем-то пропитанные тряпки.

— Садись, — Занзас кивнул на поваленное дерево. — В смоле их пропитал, лучше держаться будет. Я помогу.

Если Сквало и думал, что эта «чистая душа» вряд ли его чем-то еще удивит, то он ошибался. Пришлось молча, пытаясь это переварить, усесться на ствол и протянуть руку. Занзас сосредоточенно и крепко привязывал меч, а Сквало тупо смотрел, как двигаются его руки, и размышлял, не затесались ли и у Занзаса в роду эльфы. Уж больно магия казалась однозначной.

— Все, — сказал Занзас, затягивая последний узел, и неожиданно для себя Сквало вдруг перехватил его руку и сжал.

— Мы пройдем до конца, — голос все еще был хриплым после сна. — А потом ты мне расскажешь абсолютно все, что я забыл. И чего не знал.

Ответное пожатие было не менее крепким. Но Сквало, больше не глядя на Занзаса, поднялся на ноги и выматерился сквозь зубы — вот же лох, сначала меч примотал, а теперь рубаху натягивать придется. Не оборачиваясь, он повозился и справился таки с одеждой, закинул на плечо плащ и шагнул к Гокудере со скорчившимся на земле Савадой.

— Бери его, раз взялся, и пошли, — сказал он. — Мы подстрахуем.

Сквало слышал шаги Занзаса позади, но решил пока не оборачиваться — то ли ебаная эльфийская магия гнала кровь по венам, то ли просто организм взбунтовался, но безопаснее было просто шагать вперед и думать о том, что скоро сдохнешь. Эльфом сдохнешь. А не капитаном Варии, который балансирует на грани перемены одного босса на другого.

Они тащились по бездорожью почти до рассвета, гнетущее молчание давило не плечи не хуже какого-нибудь неподъемного рюкзака или каменюки из гномьих пещер. Молчал даже Ямамото. Смотрел под ноги, иногда оборачиваясь к Гокудере, который, стиснув зубы, так же молча почти волок на себе Саваду. Тот иногда будто приходил в себя, пытался ускорить шаг, а потом снова тормозил. Сгибался, вис на Гокудере, будто кольцо тянуло его к земле неподъемной тяжестью.

И с каждым пройденным шагом на душе становилось все хреновее. В лесу, который пересекли без приключений, было особенно мерзко. Под ногами хрустели ветки и почему-то думалось о чьих-то высохших костях. Даже листья не шумели, будто вымерло все. Когда лес расступился и они выбрались к самому берегу здоровенной реки, Занзас остановился. Савада вдруг встрепенулся, в очередной раз пришел в себя, встретился взглядом с Занзасом и, оттолкнувшись от Гокудеры, потопал к воде, на которой покачивалась крошечная лодка.

— Дальше я должен сам, — на удивление твердо и громко сказал он. — Прощайте.

Сквало открыл было рот, чтобы сообщить все, что он думает по поводу этой дебильной идеи, но Занзас опередил.

— Ты справишься, Цунаеши. Никто из нас не справится, а ты — справишься. Мы верим.

Савада залез в лодку, молча оттолкнулся от берега, так ни на кого и не посмотрел, даже когда схватил весло. 

— Это хуйня, — не выдержал Сквало. — Полная, мать ее, хуйня. Да он до того берега не доплывет один, отключится опять, и что тогда?

— Он не будет один, — Занзас вдруг усмехнулся уголком рта, мягко и как-то по-доброму, как никогда не умел или не хотел там, в родном мире. И Сквало только сейчас понял, что Гокудеры рядом с ними нет.

— Что за…

— Вон там, видишь? Где изгибается берег, есть удачное место. До него Савада догребет, а там Хаято его перехватит.

— А сразу нельзя было в лодку залезть? Два идиота, блядь!

— Он бы ни за что не взял его умирать, — Ямамото переложил свою секиру с одного плеча на другое и покачал головой. — Никого из нас не взял бы. А Хаято ни за что бы не отпустил его умирать одного. Вот такая математика. Уж ты-то должен понимать.

Сквало снова очень захотелось огреть его мечом по башке за эти идиотские намеки.

— Это их путь. Если у них не получится, на мир опустится тьма и ничего уже не будет, как прежде, — сказал Занзас, провожая взглядом почти добравшуюся до узкого места лодку.

— И что нам делать теперь?

— Сражаться до последнего вздоха. Мы должны помочь. Отвлечь на себя армии Мукуро. Его око должно быть повернуто к нам, тогда у Цуны есть шанс подобраться к адскому разлому, спуститься туда и расплавить кольцо. У нас мало времени, поэтому поторопимся.

И они побежали.

Сквало и не помнил, когда носился с такой скоростью столько времени. К концу забега в глазах плыло, в ушах шумело и даже отвратное предчувствие немного заглохло — наверное, от усталости. Когда они, наконец, добрались до места, Сквало даже не сразу понял, что это не очередная пятиминутная остановка, устроенная Занзасом, чтобы перевести дух и выпить воды. А когда отдышался, разогнулся и поднял голову, так и застыл, тараща глаза. Они стояли на вершине здоровенного холма, а под ними расстилалось поле, и к нему со всех сторон ползли отряды. На конях, без коней, на каких-то телегах и жутких повозках с торчащими во все стороны пиками. Сквало едва удержался, чтобы не протереть глаза, когда увидел огромного слона с бивнями.

— Мать твою! — он потрясенно выдохнул и оглянулся на Занзаса. — Это наши?

— Нет. Наши — вон. Спускаемся.

Они полезли вниз, а оттуда уже приветственно махали и что-то орали. Сквало чуть не обрушился на землю, когда увидел Луссурию во главе отряда каких-то уродов, подозрительно похожих на зомби. Выглядели уроды отвратно, а воняло от них еще хуже. Но Сквало, подумав, даже приободрился: если это восставшие мертвецы, значит, их нельзя убить. Это же мечта, а не солдаты.

— Всех привел, — докладывал Луссурия, умильно глядя то на Занзаса, то на своих облезлых подопечных: — Всех поднял. Правда, некроманта потом пришлось убить, уж больно он был нервный, но зато эти красавчики — все как на подбор. Сильные, отважные, а уж как зубами щелкают — заслушаешься.

— Где Бельфегор? Леви? Маммон?

— Бельфегор должен скоро добраться. У него вышла неожиданная задержка с эльфами Лихолесья. Они ждали Сквало, с Белом говорить отказывались.

— Лихо чего? — вытаращился Сквало. — Нахрена они меня ждали?

Луссурия заткнулся и уставился на него потрясенно, как только челюсть не потерял.

— Лихолесье. Это твой дом. Твой лес. Там твои родичи, — сказал Занзас. — Ты должен был вести их, но в последний момент мы кое-что поменяли.

— У него проблемы с памятью, — объяснил Ямамото. — Ничего страшного, но иногда он немного странный. Не обращай внимания, Луссурия.

— Эй! Я здесь вообще-то.

— Ску, милый, что случилось? Ты заболел?

 

— Где Леви? — рявкнул Сквало, чтобы сменить тему. Луссурия закатил глаза и махнул рукой в сторону толпы здоровенных мужиков. — Там же. Он здесь с ночи дожидается, не спал, не ел, Занзаса ждал.

Издалека послышался нарастающий гул, почему-то задрожала под ногами земля, будто от топота тысячи копыт. Сквало замотал головой, пытаясь хоть что-то разглядеть, но увидел только блестящие на солнце острия копий, мечи и развевающиеся флаги.

— А вот и Каваллоне, — довольно протянул Луссурия.

Сквало обернулся и чуть не заржал — войско Каваллоне, все верхом на пони, являло собой странное зрелище. А впереди на мустанге мчался сам Дино.

— Что, денег всем на нормальных лошадей не хватило? — давясь хохотом, поинтересовался Сквало.

— Каких нормальных? — недоуменно уставился на него Занзас. — Это лучшие боевые пони на всем свете, пожалуй. Еще прадедушка Каваллоне вывел эту породу, их семья сотни лет занималась скрещиванием, пока, наконец, не добилась результата. И, надо сказать, ошеломляющего. Один пони, кстати, стоит целых двух мамонтов, — он кивнул в сторону противника.

— Он прыгнет сверху и затопчет, — кивнул Сквало, — я понял.

— Нет, — всерьез возразил Занзас. — Он маневренный и быстрый, как ветер.

— Да похрен, — отмахнулся Сквало, — у тебя чувство юмора атрофировавшееся, что там, что здесь.

— Где — там?

— Неважно, — Сквало снова взглянул туда, где собирались вражеские армии. Казалось, трава на поле из зеленой превращается в черную, словно шаги невидимой Смерти выжигают все на своем пути. — Значит, у нас пони, любовнички Луссурии и отряд эльфов с неебическим зарядом сексуальной магии, — подытожил он. — Круто. Может, заставить это войско переебаться друг с другом, а пока они заняты, передавить лошадками, да и зомби заодно потешатся.

— Бельфегор пришел, — проигнорировал его Занзас, и Сквало повернулся в другую сторону. И застыл. Во главе отряда тонких-звонких блондинчиков шагал Бельфегор, плотоядно усмехаясь. А блондинчики, как будто с одного конвейера сошедшие, маршировали в ногу, не глядя по сторонам. Из-за плеч торчали колчаны со стрелами, кое у кого на боку болтались мечи, и казалось странным, что эти полувоздушные создания не гнутся от их тяжести.

— Привет, — услышал Сквало над ухом знакомый голос Каваллоне. Тот спешился и стоял теперь рядом с ним и Занзасом. — Я привел всех, кто способен удержаться на лошади. Зададим Мукуро жару, прикроем Цуну. Думаю, уж на это наших сил хватит.

— Не поебемся, так повыебываемся, — кивнул Сквало. — Тоже хорошая тактика. Надеюсь, Савада умеет хотя бы ползать быстро. Ну, или Гокудера тащит его на закорках, как и обещал.

— Он сдержит обещание, — задумчиво сказал Занзас. — Как и мы свое. Строимся, — решительно бросил он. — Пора готовиться к атаке. Встреть своих, Сквало, пусть лучники займут позиции, а меткие эльфийские стрелы выиграют нам хотя бы несколько секунд при наступлении. Первой выступит твоя кавалерия, Дино, — он хлопнул Каваллоне по плечу. — Удачи тебе, друг.

— Всем нам удачи, — Дино пожал Занзасу руку, кивнул Сквало и взлетел на своего мустанга.

То тут, то там раздавались четкие приказы, войско выстраивалось, занимало позиции, и Сквало сам не заметил, как оказался перед эльфами, принимая инициативу у Бельфегора.

— Эй, херувимы! — орал он. — Дружно встали, луки в руки, магию вам в жопу! Выкосим нахуй всю эту падаль, кто Мукуро в глаз стрелой засадит, тому полцарства, или что там у меня в загашнике имеется!

Неожиданно что-то заслонило солнце, и Сквало резко повернул голову на звук, похожий на хлопанье огромных крыльев, и отвесил челюсть.

— Бля, это что еще за желтая хуйня? — спросил он на автомате, хотя уже и сам все понял. Хибари собственной персоной. И не только собственной. Канарейка его по размеру казалась не меньше мамонта. Хотел бы Сквало знать, на чем ее так разнесло. Сразу подумалось о маневренной и ужасающе быстрой в атаках Ало. Она была раз в десять меньше этого чудовища, и чего ждать от такого монстра, даже предположить было стремно. Еще и огнедышащая, блядь. Да она тут положит сразу пол-армии.

Тень от крыльев добралась до войска противников, и у Сквало по загривку побежали мурашки. У них нет ни самолетов, ни коробочек, ни пламени, чтоб хотя бы взлететь. Стрелы. Сквало покосился на ряд вскинутых луков. Эльфы стояли с каменными мордами, готовые стрелять по первому знаку. Только вот стрелы их доверия не внушали. Если Сквало правильно разглядел, пузо у канарейки было не то бронированное, не то в кольчуге — слишком уж слепило глаза, от простых перьев хрен бы получился такой эффект. А значит, запросто подстрелить хуйню не выйдет, даже если всадить в нее запас стрел. Да и спалить может на лету.

Сквало занервничал. В страшном сне он не мог представить, что сдохнет в неравной борьбе с канарейкой. Пиздец какой-то.

А тень надвигалась стремительно, все ближе и ближе, теперь Сквало уже мог разглядеть Хибари. Слишком низко тот не опускался, видно, пока просто осматривал окрестности, готовился, гад. Проверял положение войск. А если у него таких канареек целый выводок? А если… Сквало выругался, усилием воли прекращая поток бессвязных панических мыслей, и тряхнул головой. Похер. Пусть хоть целый зверинец выпускает. Никто из пришедших на поле не жаждал остаться тут трупом. Даже зомби наверняка хотели вернуться на родное кладбище, и эти — блондинчики — в свой Лихой лес, или как его там. А значит, они будут биться.

Сквало вздохнул, замер, пристально вглядываясь в канарейку. Надо было угадать момент. Хрен знает, на какую дальность бьют эльфийские стрелы, но он надеялся, что не ошибется и вовремя подаст сигнал.

А потом тень вдруг рассеялась. Затылок обожгло странным жаром. Канарейка сбилась с курса, дернула крыльями и зависла в воздухе. Сквало стремительно обернулся и снова разинул рот, уставившись на холм, с которого они не так давно спускались. На холме стоял Тимотео. И Сквало решил бы, что он тоже зомби, или призрак, тем более что шмотки на нем теперь сияли белизной, как альпийский снег, и такая же белая борода спускалась почти до пояса. Но слишком уж морда у него была воинственная и сосредоточенная. Сквало не особо разбирался в призраках, но почему-то решил, что таких морд у них не бывает.

Тимотео обернулся, явно к кому-то обращаясь, и через несколько секунд строй пополнился. Высокий мужик с бакенбардами, в дурацкой шляпе и с пистолетом в руке появился первым. За ним — девчонка с фиолетовыми пятнами на морде, и Сквало моргнул, узнав Маммон.

«Все-таки баба, — подумал он, — а мы-то головы ломали».

Рядом с Реборном выстраивались другие.

— Альянс магов здесь, — с дурацким трепетом выдохнул оказавшийся рядом остолоп из отряда Леви, и тут же по рядам покатился восторженный рев.

— Реборн! — голосил кто-то. — Колонелло!

— Аркобалено здесь!

Кто орал «в атаку!», кто «ура!», кто-то ломанулся вперед, ломая строй. Со стороны вражеской армии загрохотало, завыло, залязгало, затряслась под ногами земля, и Сквало понял — началось.

— Мы прикрываем верх, — крикнул Тимотео, и больше Сквало на него не смотрел. Его потащило, повлекло вперед. С их стороны тоже ударили не то барабаны, не то еще какая-то хрень. Впереди показалась ощетинившаяся копьями шеренга мутантов, Сквало обернулся, замотал головой, пытаясь найти Занзаса. Тот вынырнул из-за шагавшего по соседству зомби, и Сквало схватил его за грудки, чувствуя, как от хлынувшего в кровь адреналина намертво отказывают мозги.

— Жив! Тимотео жив! — выдохнул Занзас, кладя руку Сквало на плечо. — Скрестим мечи вместе. Теперь мы точно поможем Саваде добраться до адского пламени. Давай, Сквало, зададим Мукуро жару!

— Слушай, Занзас. Если мы тут с тобой сдохнем оба. Или я… — Сквало перевел дух. Слов не было, да и нахуя они сдались, эти слова, когда глаза Занзаса отливали алой яростью, а на абсолютно чистых щеках проступали знакомые шрамы.

— Мы победим, — хрипло сказал Занзас. Сквало мог бы согласиться, или просто пойти рядом, вперед, к мутантам, мамонтам, да хоть в ад, но он дернул Занзаса к себе, вцепился ему в волосы, чуть не проткнув мечом еще одного зомби, и сделал то, на что так и не отважился в своем мире — поцеловал. Занзас рывком прижал его к себе, раздвинул губы языком — глубоко и жарко, так что у Сквало зазвенело в ушах. Вокруг вдруг стало поразительно тихо, будто кто-то разом вырубил все звуки. А потом челюсть вспыхнула дьявольской болью, голова дернулась, Сквало ухватился за Занзаса крепче, чувствуя, как летит куда-то вместе с ним, ударился спиной о землю и открыл глаза.

Занзас, живой, здоровый и, похоже, здорово охуевший, лежал на нем сверху и, пожалуй, впервые Сквало видел его в таком недоумении.

— Мы победили? — хрипло спросил Сквало, и тут до него дошло, что Занзас — свой, тот самый, из Варии, а не какой-то там благородный любитель Савады и Тимотео.

— Мусор, совсем охуел? — мрачно осведомился Занзас. — Или ты бухал?

— И ты, блядь, туда же! — психанул Сквало, скидывая босса с себя и резко садясь. — Я не бухаю, усвой это раз и навсегда.— Сквало потер ушибленную челюсть и огляделся. По экрану включенного телевизора ползли титры, и Сквало чуть не схватился за голову, все вспомнив — ебать, он уснул под «Властелина колец». Нахуя он вообще полез его смотреть? Вот же пиздец понаснился.

Покосившись на Занзаса, который почему-то не торопился встать, а так и сидел на полу, прислонившись спиной к дивану, Сквало осторожно спросил:

— Ну нахуя ты спящего по морде лупишь?

— Спящего? Да ты спасибо скажи, что я тебе шею не сломал нахер. Подошел разбудить, а ты как взвился, вцепился в рубашку намертво и бормочешь: «Мы победим, победим, а потом я тебя выебу. Или ты меня, похуй, но только попробуй сдохнуть, я тебя с того света достану». И целоваться лезешь. Ты б поменьше порнушки перед сном смотрел, мусор. А то, знаешь ли, тенденция мне не нравится, про тот свет. С тем светом с меня и Луссурии хватит.

— Бляяя, — простонал Сквало, закрывая лицо ладонью и сам не зная, о чем сожалеет больше — о том, что проснулся не вовремя, или что больше никогда не решится на то же, что и…

— Подъем, — прервал его размышления Занзас. — Давай, жопу с пола поднял и пошел. Я к тебе тут не няньку разыгрывать явился, дело есть.

— Подождет твое дело, — огрызнулся Сквало и, неожиданно для самого себя, перекинул через Занзаса ногу и уселся на него, крепко схватив за воротник. — Во-первых, мне похуй, благородный ты или ебанутый, — сказал он, пристально глядя на Занзаса. — Во-вторых, это тебе жопу поднять надо, тебе идет, когда она крепкая и сексуальная. В-третьих, ты можешь меня убить, это все равно лучше, чем сгинуть ради Савады в пламени злоебучей канарейки. И в-четвертых…

Экран потемнел, но Сквало не видел, слишком занятый поцелуем. Похуй, если это последнее, что он успеет в этой жизни, тем более, что Занзас отвечал, крепко держал за волосы, и это было так же охуенно, как во сне, только на этот раз можно было не просыпаться.

«Может, и правда все дело в эльфийской магии?», — подумал Сквало и на всякий случай украдкой ощупал свое обычное, человеческое ухо.

конец


End file.
